1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of telecommunications and more particularly relates to a telephone interface to interconnect the musical output of musicians at different locations so that a first musician can not only hear the music of other musician(s) at remote locations as the first musician plays but also such first musician can receive feedback of his own music. Thus each musician while playing over the telephone at remote locations from one another can contribute to the resulting musical work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present musicians must be in the same location in order to play together. Collaboration of musicians is highly desirable in the area of musical composition. Telephone interfacing has been utilized to interconnect game apparatuses so that two remote players can play a single game with each player receiving data over the telephone indicating the move of the other player such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,558.